1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a client device, a server device, a list generation method, a list acquisition method, a list providing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, most music players have a function that sorts music (or songs) using meta data. When music data is stored in a music player, the music player automatically generates and displays a list of music by genre, artist, date, or frequency of playback, for example, or the music player automatically displays the music in a hierarchical manner. Further, most of the music players are provided with a playlist registration function so that a user can collectively manage favorite music. Many users create playlists according to environment and activities etc., such as a playlist for “sleeping” in which pieces of music that induce sleep are collected in order to be listened to at bedtime, and a playlist for “running” in which pieces of music with a good tempo are collected in order to be listened to while running. In relation to playlists for the music player, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-164020 discloses a method for selecting a playlist or music according to a walking tempo.